Inferno
by DarkInfernoGirl
Summary: What if your father and brother think you died along with your mother? What do you do if you just so happen to stumble upon the dragon that raised you father? What about when the dragon asks if you want to become a dragon slayer? Is it a coincidence or is it fate?
1. Chapter 1

Just so ya all know I am a Lucy x Natsu fan but I had to pick lisanna cause white goes better with pink. And no I don't me the couple itself, you'll see very shortly ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it characters. I came up with this idea before I started to read fan fiction so if you think I tried to copy your idea I didn't do it on purpose.

Prologue

Normal POV

"Push, push," the doctor told Lisanna on the verge of giving birth. Natsu squeezed her hand as she screamed in pain.

After about a half an hour more of being in labor there where two children in her arms. She finally gave birth to twins after 6 hours of being in labor. The one who came out first was a boy and a girl came next.

"There beautiful," Natsu commented as he stood next to his wife. "What should we name them?" he asked.

"I don't know?" Lisanna replied. The boy had fallen asleep but, the girl remained awake. "Do you want to hold your daughter? My arms are getting a bit tired," she said. With a grin and a nod as her reply she lifter her daughter towards her husband. He took his daughter from his wife's arm and held her gently. The pink haired mage made an even bigger smile when his daughter grabbed his finger. "How about we name our boy after your father?" Lisanna suggested.

"You would be okay with that?" he asked. Natsu had thought about naming his son after his father but, wasn't sure if she had something else in mind.

"Of course not," she replied with a smile.

"Igneel it is then," Natsu said in joy. Out of nowhere the smell of ashes, flames and roses hit his nose. He thought the first two were normal to find together but, with roses intertwined with the other smells he found the combination to be quite strange. He looked up to see if there was anything burning so he could be rid of the flames before they burnt his family but, he saw no flame. He also noticed there were no roses in the room.

"I know I'm no dragon slayer but, even I can smell fire and roses coming from somewhere," Lisanna informs. Natsu turned towards his wife. He then sniffs the air and looks down to his daughter. He then sniffs his daughter and realized it's her who smells like flames and roses.

"It's coming from our daughter," he says as he brings his daughter towards his wife's face so she can smell.

"Indeed," she concludes as she sniffed her daughter. Natsu then goes towards his son Igneel and sniffs him.

"He smells like flames and the forest," he informs. She takes a sniff of her son and then looks back at her husband.

"He smells just like you," she tells him. Natsu smiles in response to her comment. "Our daughter though she has a stronger scent," she informs him.

"That is true," he replies. Natsu ponders on what they should name their child.

"How about we name her Inferno? And maybe Rose as her middle name?" she suggests.

"We already names our son after someone from my family we she name her after someone in your family," Natsu suggests back.

"I suggested it because of her smell. Also I was actually hoping you would let me have Igneel's middle name be after my father Daven," she says.

"That's fine with me but, are you sure about our daughter's name?" Natsu asks. Lisanna replies with a nod.

"So it's Igneel Daven Dragneel and Inferno Rose Dragneel," Lisanna says.

What the two parents didn't know is that the birth of these twins was part of a prophesy that few people knew off. Who knows what is to become of the family and their newly born children.


	2. Parents, Characters and Descriptions

The first age is for the 1st chapter and the second age is the second chapter(goes for all charcters)

Igneel and Inferno - Natsu x Lisanna (boy and girl) Ages 6 and 16

Inferno- brown hair blond highlights and green eyes. Ages 6 and 16

Igneel has white hair and a lot of pink highlights. He has his mothers eyes(blue). But they sometimes turn into his fathers when he's mad(Onyx color)

Dark – Gajeel x Levy (boy) Ages 7 and 17

Dark has black hair and hazel eyes that turn red when angry.

Layla - Lucy x Laxus (girl) Ages 6 and 16

Layla blond hair and orange eyes

Lark - Erza x Jellal (boy) Ages 8 and 18

Lark has brown eyes and red hair. He looks like Jellal mostly but act like Erza. Death glare hehe

Frost Juvia x Gray (boy) Ages 7 and 16

Frost has dark blue eyes and dark blue hair

Melody - Wendy x romeo (girl) Ages 5 and 15

Melody has Dark purple hair and brown eyes

Syra - Mirajane x Freed (girl) Age 6 and 17

Syra has dark blue eyes and white hair with light green tips

The rest their parents are not really important

Ivy green hair with pink eyes Ages 5 and 16

Garnet crimson hair with purple eyes Ages 7 and 16

Vince white hair with brown eyes Ages 5 and 15

Talon gray hair with yellow eyes Ages 8 and 18

Zion Black hair with white highlights with green eyes Ages 6 and 16

Daven brown hair with gray eyes Ages 6 and 17

Amira light blue hair with brown eyes Ages 8 and 18

Tiara blond hair with light blue eyes Ages 6 and 17


End file.
